Lost In The Snow
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Being stuck at WWE HQ in Stamford Connecticut because of the impending blizzard doesn't mean that everyone can't have a good time. A four part fic written for melness0128's Birthday! Features slash and femslash!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. This is a work of complete fiction. As for the characters mentioned, this story does not depict their own personal feelings, thoughts, or ideals. Each character belongs to their rightful owners; WWE and themselves.**

**Note: This is the first part of a 4 part mini series that I came up with for samoansexgodreigns (tumblr)/melness0128(ff)'s birthday! I'm sorry it's a couple days late, but I certainly hope that it was worth the little bit of the wait! It features some of her favorite pairings so there will be slash and femslash and a surprise pairing! Hope you like it love! I hope I'll get the rest out a little faster. And of course HAPPY BIRTHDAY! =] -JJ**

* * *

_**Part 1**_

"This really isn't that bad," Nattie murmured, stepping into WWE Headquarters. "Really, I've seen more snow in Alberta." She shivered as the warmth spread over her, her dark eyes turning to the woman standing beside her, also shivering. "Doesn't Norwich get snow like this?"

"Not really," she muttered, shaking out her coat to dust off the melting white flakes. "We get snow, but it's not like this." She turned to her partner in crime with a smile. "So, we're really stuck here for the night?"

Nattie nodded, turning back towards the doors, watching as a few more people started pouring in, shaking out their coats and pulling off hats and scarves. "Travel bans, so we're all stuck here until they let us out."

"That sucks."

"Tell me about it, Me and Roman wanted to get a head start and being held up at the arena and all this, fucked it all up," Seth complained, unzipping his coat.

"Don't be such a grinch," Paige retorted, stepping back so that two more could run in. Her eyes narrowed on the two, confused as to why _they _would even be in Connecticut. "Enzo?" She looked around Roman's bigger body, confusion evident on her face. "What the bloody hell are you doin' here?"

The taller blond just looked at her, holding his hands up like he'd been completely forgotten. "I see how it is. Hey Paige, nice to see ya too, it's been a while," Cass muttered, shaking his head. "Yeah, tell 'em why we're stuck her like a buncha frozen fish sticks 'Zo."

"Hey, I gots family up 'ere. I'm from Jersey, so I decided to catch the Rumble and then hit them up before Raw. Didn't expect this white out shit." Enzo growled, looking up at his best friend. "Fuck this, we shoulda stayed in Tampa."

"That's what ya get for not watchin' the weather," Cass hissed back, him and Enzo sharing a dark look. "Now we're stuck here at HQ freezin' our balls off."

Enzo just glared at Cass, turning his head and starting down the hall. He'd heard enough. Headquarters was plenty big enough that he didn't have to be stuck with Cass the entire night. He rubbed his arms with his hands, trying hard to warm up. It wasn't like they were alone anyway, there was plenty of people around to keep them company so it wasn't like the trip was a total bust.

Cass shook his head, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "'Zo!" he called, turning his attention back to the other four that were avoiding his gaze. "He's pissy. I'll chase after him." He turned to Roman, smiling at the slightly shorter male. "Nice job tonight man. Congrats on the win, you deserve it."

Roman nodded, smiling. "Thanks Cass," he answered, shaking the bigger man's hand quickly. He knew Cass through Seth, the two of them good friends. He turned to the two toned man, watching as he smiled, looking down that hall to where Enzo had already disappeared.

"You might wanna catch him. You know how Enzo is," Seth teased, pointing down the empty hallway. "And we're filming here too. I think JBL said there's sleeping bags and emergency stuff on the second floor. Some of the other guys were talking about hitting up the cafeteria and making dinner too." He slapped hands with Cass, earning a quick thanks before the tall blond was hurrying down the hall after Enzo.

"I haven't seen them in a while," Paige chuckled, shaking her head. "Haven't changed at all, those two idiots."

Nattie nodded, resting her hands on her hips. "You should see them at the NXT shows. Always arguing like two kids," she chuckled, wrapping her arm around Paige's shoulders and leading her away from the door. "Good luck tonight guys. We'll see ya around."

Roman and Seth nodded, their hands connecting once they were alone. "You think Dean made it okay?" Roman murmured, turning to Seth. "I haven't heard from him in a while."

"He'll be okay," Seth answered softly, turning to look out at the falling snow. "I hope anyway. I mean he's from Cincinnati, this isn't too bad, right?" He really was nervous for his best friend. They'd rode separately, just so him and Roman could have a little time together, but in that moment he wished he'd put up more of a fight for them to travel together. "We gotta get ready."

Roman nodded, wrapping his arm around Seth's shoulders and leading him away from the doors, both of them looking back over their shoulders hoping that Dean would just come bursting through the doors yelling about how cold it was. "He'll be fine babe, it's Dean. Remember cockroaches, twinkies, and Dean Ambrose's."

Seth snorted, shaking his head.

* * *

Paige and Nattie were already roaming around the cafeteria, nibbling on various things that had been set out. Neither of them were very hungry, but the soups and warm bread really warmed them up and made the night not so bad.

"So, where's TJ anyway?" Paige asked, sipping down the last of her soup. "Wasn't he supposed to be riding with you?"

Nattie looked down at her warm bread, sighing softly. "We got into it last night after the show and he decided that he'd rather ride with Ryder than me. So, I drove alone," she explained, sighing as she slouched down in her chair. "Our marriage is falling apart and I don't know what's causing it."

Paige nodded, reaching over and resting her hand on Nattie's. "Finish eating love," she eased, giving a soft smile. "We'll go exploring here in a little while. Only a handful of us made it this far, the rest of them are at hotels. It'll be fun. We can even sneak up on Cass and Enzo."

Nattie couldn't help but giggle, thankful that Paige were there to lighten her mood. "Okay," she whispered, dipping a chunk of bread into her soup before eating it. She was slow to finish her soup, enjoying its warmth as it settled in her belly.

Paige just watched Nattie, her hands folded on the table. "So, I bet that Roman's fucking Seth on Hunter's desk right now," she whispered, looking around the empty cafeteria. She saw Nattie sputter around the last bite of soup before she giggled. "They seem like kinky little freaks like that."

"I don't want to think about Seth and Roman naked together," she murmured, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Paige noticed it immediately. "Yes you do, spill it! Are you thinking of a kinky three way with them? Get a nice strap on and I'm sure Seth would take it."

"Paige!"

Paige only smiled a little wider, picking up hers and Nattie's paper plates and utensils and throwing them away. "Don't act like it hasn't crossed your mind. Look at them, they're beautiful. Especially Roman."

Nattie's face felt like it would catch fire. Instead of saying anything she just stood and started walking away.

"Aw, c'mon Nattie it's okay to have a crush on your co-worker, or think about what they'd be like in bed. We've all done it," she said, catching up to walk beside the queen of hearts herself. "Nattie, we all know you're a good girl, be bad and gossip a little. I know you don't think about just having sex with your husband."

Nattie shook her head, too embarrassed to say anything. She couldn't even meet the dark eyes of the other woman.

"Would it make you more comfortable if I go first?" she asked, hooking hers and Nattie's arms. She saw the timid nod and smiled, steering them towards the elevator. "Okay, well I've always wondered what Dean would be like. He's got great arms, and his waist is so small I could really wrap my legs around him." She leaned in, watching as JBL started to walk by, a less than happy look on his face.

"Excuse me ladies, would you mind me riding with you?" he asked, smiling at the two women. "Cole had this grand idea of doing a weather forecast, and it seemed like I would be the best choice."

"That's fine, we're just having some girl talk," Paige said, leaning into Nattie, her lips barely an inch from her ear. "I bet his dick is huge."

"Paige!" Nattie hissed, eyes wide, earning a startled look from JBL. "I'm sorry." She was clearly embarrassed. "Not here, shut up!"

Paige stuck her lower lip out in a pout, all of them stepping onto the elevator after it dinged and the doors opened. They only rode up to the second floor. They stepped off after wishing JBL good luck with the blustering winds. "Now, where we?" she asked, tapping a finger against her lips. "Oh yeah, you were going to tell me who you think about sometimes."

Nattie swallowed hard, her eyes focused on the floor. "I… I sometimes… think that maybe… maybe Roman would be good," she mumbled, quickly looking up to see a bright smile on Paige's face. "But don't you ever tell anyone I said that. It'll make things awkward."

Paige just ran her finger over her heart in an 'x', showing that she wouldn't say a word. "On my honor as a former Diva's champion, my lips are sealed," she promised, standing a little straighter. "See, it's okay to think those kinds of things. We all do."

"It's just weird though," Nattie went on, quieting down when they heard footsteps behind them. She turned, sighing softly at the two men walking in their direction. "Paul, Brock." It was cordial, friendly even. She'd known them both for many years.

Paige on the other hand was quiet, still unsure of the current champion.

"Nattie!" Paul called, walking over and hugging her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You got stuck in this mess too?" He shook his head, looking up at Brock, a smile on the blond man's lips. "I was personally hoping we could beat it out, but it seems like that wasn't the case. I know we're all going to be stuck here until tomorrow, but if you need a flashlight, or a first aid kit, they're in the storage room at the end of the hall. "There's sleeping bags in there too."

Nattie nodded. "Thanks Paul. We're just wondering around to kill some time. Do you know if there's any cots or anything that we can sleep on?"

"Some of the other guys were talking about stealing the cushions off couches and the lounge chairs," Brock said, looking over the two. "There's a double sized sofa in one of the conference rooms, you might want to claim it before someone else does."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Paige said, hooking her arm with Nattie's and tugging her away. "Have fun with your interview tonight!" She hurried down the hall towards the closet that had the sleeping bags tucked away.

"That was kinda rude Paige," Nattie said, looking down at the younger woman, an anxious sort of look on her pretty features. "Paige?"

"I'm not comfortable around them," Paige muttered, finding the storage room and opening the door. It was a rather large room with an entire wall of sleeping bags, a few first aid kits, and various other things that might be needed incase of an emergency, like flashlights and bottled water. She reached out and grabbed two rolled up bags and stepped back, handing one to Nattie. "It's not his fault, it's me."

Nattie was quiet, following Paige as she shut the door and started towards the biggest conference room, the one that held the large sofa. She mulled the words over in her head, dropping the bag once they were inside the room and wrapping her arms around Paige's shoulders, holding her close. "Hey, you know you can talk to me anytime, right? I'm not going to judge you or anything."

Paige felt her entire body stiffen, the other woman so warm against her. She smiled, instantly relaxing as she reached up and rested her hand on Nattie's. "Thank you, it's just something that I don't like to think about," she explained, turning and hugging Nattie to her. Easily, she tucked her face into Nattie's neck, giggling at the way Nattie's pink hair ticked against her cheek. She pulled back, pausing before she broke their contact completely. "They still have a work laptop in here right? Let's watch something good on Netflix on the projector. You know the other guys are doing it too."

Nattie nodded, struggling to find the light switch before showering the entire room in light. "Jeez, their taste still sucks," he laughed, earning a bright smile from Paige. "So, a romantic comedy?"

"With lots of crying and heartbreak," Paige went on, both of them sharing a mischievous glance. She easily logged onto the laptop and set up the projector. It didn't take her long to get into her Netflix account and start to search through movies.

Nattie proceeded to move the room around, pushing the tables and chairs off to the side so that she could move the couch so it was perfectly centered with the projector screen, making sure it would be comfortable to watch from. She unzipped the sleeping bags and draped them over the couch, looking up at the screen. "Really?" she asked, resting her hands on her hips, looking at the screen. "I'm not watching that."

Paige couldn't hold in her laughter, bending over and clutching her stomach as she looked up at the screen, the title '_10 Things I Hate About You'_ on the screen. "Oh c'mon it's a good movie!" she bit out, gasping for a breath. "And it's got Julia Stiles."

"If we're going to watch one of her movies, I'll take '_O_'. Now, _that_ was a good movie," Nattie said, smiling. "See if you can find it and I'm going to run down and grab some snacks from the cafeteria. I'm getting hungry again."

"Grab Diet Coke!" Paige yelled, smiling as Nattie shut the door. She shook her head, turning back to her task of finding the movie and getting it up on the screen.

Nattie returned roughly ten minutes later with an armful of snacks and a two liter bottle of Diet Coke. "I hope you know I had to fight Seth for this," she said, kicking the door shut behind her. She walked over to the couch and unceremoniously dropped everything on the extra wide cushion. "Diet coke for you, grapefruit juice for me, a bag of wavy potato chips, one of those Hawaiian sweet role buns, and a thermos of that really good soup."

Paige was surprised at the haul, knowing that they both were going to have to work out extra hard the next day or two to work off all the calories they were about to ingest for their little impromptu girls night. "Just sic Roman on him," she teased, watching as Nattie's cheeks started to flush red. "I wonder what he looks like on all fours anyway."

"Paige!"

"C'mon Nattie, don't tell me you haven't thought about it. They've been together for a while now. Don't act like it's new information," she went on, flipping the lights off and starting the movie. She hurried over to sit beside Nattie, kicking her sneakers off and opening the bottle to take a drink of soda. "Besides, he's pretty like a girl, well, minus the beard."

Nattie nodded, looking down at the bag of chips she was opening. "That doesn't mean we should gossip about their sex life," she murmured, taking her own shoes off and grabbing a chip, popping it in her mouth.

"Don't be so shy Nattie, you're a married woman, you know how sex works," Paige teased, nudging Nattie's shoulder with hers. "C'mon, you gotta have some kind of kinks or something that gets you riled up. A lot of women like the idea of two guys going at it. And with someone like Roman, I'm sure there's some straight guys that would spread their legs like a bitch in heat for him."

Nattie's eyes grew wide, her face brighter, sputtering on her chip. "I don't want to think about that!" she snapped, reaching for her own juice and taking a drink. "I don't think about anyone else like that but TJ."

Paige only shook her head. "You're so vanilla Nattie," she said, turning back to the movie. "There's nothing wrong with it, ya know. It's healthy to enjoy the beauty of a field of flowers."

"I feel like that's a metaphor for something."

"It is," Paige explained, reaching into the bag for a handful of chips. "It just means to enjoy things around you. Men look good for a reason. It's okay to look at them and think about what it might be like to fuck them. Guys do it all the time, it doesn't mean your going to strip your shorts for the first guy that looks good. Although, if Dean asked me to, I might."

"Paige!"

"I'm kidding Nattie don't blow a gasket."

Nattie just shook her head, pulling her knees up to her chest, reaching for the sweet bun and ripping a hunk of bread out of it. "You think TJ thinks about other women?" she asked quietly, looking over to find dark eyes on her. "I mean, it's probably a stupid question, but it's just, I want to be the only one he looks at."

Paige smiled, leaning over and resting her head on Nattie's shoulder. "Nattie," she started, her fingers sliding down the smooth, honey colored arm to her hand. "Even if he does, it doesn't mean you're less in his mind. You're his wife, the one he put a ring on. I know you two are having a rough patch, but that doesn't mean he's going to go somewhere else."

Nattie nodded, resting her cheek on the top of Paige's head. "You're a good friend," she murmured, thankful that the younger woman was in her life. "I've never really liked anyone other than TJ, ya know? He was my first everything, my only everything."

Paige nodded, lacing her fingers with Nattie's. "It's like a fairytale with you two," she teased, smiling at the way their fingers fit together. "That's how it's supposed to be, rough patches included."

Nattie nodded, smiling softly as she relaxed, her fingers tightening around Paige's, enjoying the feel of her next to her. "So, I'm feeling a little more bold, tell me about the guys you like, besides Ambrose, because you've made it clear how you feel about him," she teased, giggling as Paige started to shift and sit up, their fingers still tangled together.

"Well, Roman's good looking too," she said, sharing a knowing glance with Nattie. "And I bet he's huge. But Cass is handsome too; quiet and I like that. Too bad he's too much into Enzo."

Nattie nodded, looking down at the other woman. "What about Wade? You're be a right British couple, kind of like Layla and Regal that one time."

Paige scrunched her nose up. "I can't get passed his nose, but other than that's he's good. I like that bad boy kind of thing," she went on, sneaking a glance up at Nattie. She knew she was taking a huge risk, but there wasn't ever going to be an opportunity like this again. "Becky fits that kind of thing too."

Nattie looked over at Paige, their fingers breaking apart as Paige reached for the thermos of soup, opening it and taking a sip. "Y-you like women too?" she asked carefully. It wasn't the first time she'd been caught off guard by one of the girls coming out. "But didn't Rosa kiss you and you…."

"It's nothing against Rosa, but she's not my type," Paige went on, refusing to meet Nattie's eyes. "She comes on way too strong. If I'm with another woman, I don't want to just be about having a good time. I want a real relationship."

Nattie nodded, digesting the information.

"I freaked you out, didn't I?" Paige asked, her voice soft, meek as she capped the thermos and set it down on the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Nattie yelped, earning a slightly shocked and startled look from the Brit. "I mean, it's just a little bit to process. I've never really looked at other girls like that. I was always around boys growing up, and when I met TJ, it was like he was the _only _person I thought about. I'm just a little surprised, that's all."

Paige nodded, feeling more than a little awkward still. "You're not uncomfortable?"

Nattie shook her head. "No, should I be?"

Paige felt her cheeks start to warm. She shook her head, turning away. She was quiet, thankful that Nattie was so open. She couldn't tell her that she had crush on her; that she wanted to steal her from TJ's side and treat her like the queen she deserved.

"So, do you like any of the girls on the main roster?" Nattie asked, wondering why it seemed so much easier to talk about their little group of diva's instead of the men. "I mean, most of us are married, but you can enjoy the scenery right? That's how you put it."

Paige groaned, feeling almost stupid for bringing it up. "There's a few," she whispered, taking a drink of her pop, her mouth suddenly dry. It wouldn't take much to figure out who she liked with their little division.

"Spill, who?"

Paige shook her head. "I'll make you a deal, you tell me two of the guys you'd think about sleeping with, and I'll tell you two of the girls I like," she bargained, thinking that this would be a great escape plan. She couldn't lie to Nattie if she asked, so this would be best.

Nattie let out a breath, thinking hard. "Well, Roman," she said, her voice growing a little bolder. "And maybe Tony. But I think that's just because of how strong he is." She turned to Paige, the other woman's eyes a little wider at the confession. "What? You asked!"

Paige just shook her head, keeping quiet. She looked away, taking a breath. "Well, I really think maybe AJ," she started, her voice starting to tremble. She wasn't lying. Something about AJ was cute, she was a firecracker, and she liked that element of surprise.

"And?" Nattie pushed, leaning forward, feeling almost stupid for being excited about finding out who Paige liked.

Paige swallowed, turning to meet the beautiful eyes of the other woman. "I don't want you to hate me," she murmured, hands shaking in her lap.

"I won't hate you," Nattie murmured, reaching over and running a hand through the long dark hair. "We're friends, I can't hate you."

"You might," Paige muttered, thinking that this couldn't get any more nerve wracking. "Because it's you."

Nattie felt her heart skip a beat, more than a little shocked at the confession. "Me?" she asked softly, leaning back. "Why me?"

Paige shrugged, turning her face away. She couldn't take that look. "Because you're you. You're really sweet, and beautiful. I like hanging out with you," she said, her heart pounding in her chest. "I mean, it doesn't change anything, I still wanna be your friend."

Nattie giggled, pulling Paige to her. "I don't think I've ever had someone just come out and admit it like that before," she said, clearly enjoying the boldness of the younger woman's words.

Paige pulled back, clearly surprised on her own. "What? You're not mad?"

Nattie shook her head. "No, I'm really flattered."

Paige sighed, hanging her head as she let a nervous chuckle leave her. "God, I was so fucking nervous!" she snapped, rubbing her face with her hands. "I was terrified you'd hate me!" She felt her body shake, the nerves working their way out of her.

Nattie just smiled, looking down at Paige, thinking that she really was cute, innocent in her own ways. "Wanna finish the movie?" she asked, earning a quick nod.

* * *

By the end, Paige had passed out with her head on Natti's shoulder, the blond barely awake herself. She turned to see the sweet peaceful face, wanting nothing more than to chuckle at the way her black make up was smeared.

She had planned to just lay Paige back and cover her up, and then lay on the other side and do the same, but she felt numb. Her eyes were focused on Paige's pink lips, her pale face, the way her dark lashes, the dark make up, her raven hair, it all looked so perfect. She swallowed, thinking that it was wrong to think about Paige like that. They were friends, good friends, and even if Paige had a little crush on her, she couldn't do anything. She had TJ.

Nattie swallowed hard, reaching up to brush some of the stray locks out of the beautiful face, taking the time to let her finger tips drag over the smooth skin. Paige was so young, so innocent looking, almost angellic. She sighed, her thumb brushing against the plump lower lip. She was sure this was just a passing feeling, something that just sounded exciting because it was new.

Nattie swallowed, thinking that she was ten years older than Paige. There was no way anyone in their right mind would think about her that way, not when she was already married. But she liked it. She found it flattering. Her dark eyes looked over the youthful face, wondering what it might be like to kiss someone else, would a woman's lips be softer? It wasn't like TJ kept any stubble, but women's faces were usually smoother. Throwing caution to the wind she leaned in, very lightly brushing her lips against Paige's.

Her heart fluttered in her chest, nerves coursing through her. Her eyes closed, thinking that Paige's lips felt more like flower petals than lips. It was certainly softer, something closer, something more than what she was used to. She felt lips form to her own, the pressure slowly growing. She didn't think, just leaned in, paying no attention to the hand that was sliding into her hair. She could feel a spark inside her, her heart pounding, butterflies in her belly. When she pulled back, she saw the shock in the half lidded brown eyes.

"Am I dreaming?" Paige asked, her voice wistful, almost begging for it to be real, but knowing that it couldn't be. She smiled, leading Nattie back to her, their lips touching once again in a sweet, tender kiss. "Totally a dream."

Nattie chuckled, pulling back and running a hand through the dark hair. "Not a dream princess," she breathed, looking at the dark eyes as they widened with realization. "Was it bad?"

"No!" Paige immediately said, shaking her head as she sat up straight, looking over at the blond. "It's just that, ya know, you're not interested or anything and you're focused on TJ and all."

Nattie felt a pang of hurt in her chest, thinking that she was probably hurting two people at that moment. "I just wondered what it would feel like," she said quickly, seeing the hurt look cross Paige's face. "I mean, I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else really, and you're one of my best girl friends."

"Nattie, just stop," Paige growled, standing and walking over to the laptop, turning the projector and computer off. "I'm not just someone you can be curious with, okay? I really like you, and I know that nothing like that will ever happen, so don't play with me." She squinted in the darkness, finding that the only light came from the windows, and even that was faint. "Let's just go to sleep."

Nattie was quiet as Paige walked over and climbed under her sleeping back. "Paige?" she asked cautiously, moving so she could rest her hand on the other woman's hip. "Hey, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

"You didn't," Paige answered gruffly, pulling the bag over her shoulder, curling her shoulders inwards, hoping that it would defend her from the emotional pain she was feeling. She would've rather held her feelings in than have them being used for something other than their pure intentions.

"It seems like it," Nattie said, leaning a little closer. "Paige, please look at me. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry too!" Paige hissed, sitting straight up, hers and Nattie's noses barely an inch apart. "I'm sorry that I don't just want to fool around with you, okay? I want more than that and I'll never have it. I'm sorry that I want to steal you away from TJ and treat you like a queen, pamper you, hold you, fuck you. I'm sorry that I want to love you!"

Nattie was shocked, here own eyes wide, Paige's ragged breath on her lips as she shook from the heated confession. After a moment she smiled, reaching over and resting her hand on Paige's. She liked the idea of all those things. Paige made her feel wanted, something TJ hadn't done in a while now. She felt more like a hindrance than anything around her husband anymore. "I can't give you all of that," she started, tightening her hand around Paige's as she started to speak. "But I can try, if you'll go slow with me."

"What?" Paige asked, her breath gone. Was this real? Was Nattie serious?

"I love TJ, more than anything, but after talking tonight, I realized that I've never experienced anything besides him, and maybe that's why our marriage is falling apart," Nattie started, her voice soft, eyes lowering to the sleeping bags over their laps. "I can't say I'll fall in love with you, but in a way I already love you. I trust you and it want to experience other things."

Paige just sat there, here eyes wide, breath gone. She was silent, swallowing hard.

"You've already held me plenty of times as a friend when I was bawling my eyes out over TJ treating me bad. If you can put up with me that way, then I want to be able to give you some times when I'm happy too," Nattie went on, looking down at their joined hands, lacing their fingers. She lifted them to her mouth, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of Paige's hand. "I'm curious about what it would be like, because it's you. Because you're attractive, and not just your appearance. I like how bold you are, how you have that kind of unbreakable confidence. Not to mention you slapped TJ when I couldn't. That was so exciting."

"So, what are you saying Nattie?"

"I want to kinda flesh out a me and you. I want an emotional connection Paige, not just a physical one," she clarified, looking up so that their eyes could meet. "But I want to try this physical thing too. I've never felt anything like that before, when I kissed you. It was like I was a teenager looking at boys for the first time all over again."

Paige giggled at that, shaking her head. "I'll put up a fight, ya know, to steal you. I'll really make you my queen of hearts," she murmured, moving in to place a soft kiss to Nattie's lips, her heart starting to flutter in her chest. She couldn't believe that this was real, that the one fantasy she wanted more than anything was going to come true.

"Okay," Nattie whimpered, slowly falling backwards onto the couch, Paige following her until she was straddling her hips, pale forearms outside her head. Her own hands rose; one wrapping around Paige's torso; pulling them even closer, the other sliding up the smooth cheek. "Go slow, okay?" she breathed breathlessly. "I'm nervous."

Paige smiled softly, her eyes smoldering with gentleness. "Don't worry," she whispered, pecking Nattie's lips again. "If you get uncomfortable just tell me to stop, okay? I won't go past what you want. And don't be nervous love, I just want to pamper you to the fullest."

Nattie felt her entire body heat up at those words, their bodies flush together as their lips collided again, the kisses between them chaste and sweet. It was different, feeling the smaller body against her. She was used to a hard chest, a square jaw, TJ's cologne. But now, all she could feel was softness, a gentleness she would never feel with a man, smell the light, sweet, woman's perfume. She gasped, Paige's tongue slipping into her willing mouth.

Paige whimpered, tasting the inside of Nattie's mouth for the first time. It was so sweet, so perfect. She could happily just kiss those lips for the rest of the night, but just one taste made he wonder what the rest of her tasted like, was her skin just as sweet? He lips trailed down Nattie's cheek, easing down the long column of tanned neck, nibbling lightly at her pulse before lightly suckling it. It was sweeter.

Nattie whimpered, gasping as her hips pushed upwards into Paige's. She bit her lower lip, hating just how sensitive she was, how exciting it felt to have Paige doing this to her. She could feel herself growing more and more excited, her body warming, her nether regions already starting to throb with arousal. "Paige," she whimpered, teeth lightly sinking into her neck, pleasure shooting through her.

"Too much?" Paige asked, pulling back and kissing Nattie's lips again.

Nattie shook her head, yanking Paige back so their lips crashed together. She couldn't think. Everything felt like it was on fire, a passion she hadn't felt in years coursing through her body, begging to be unleashed so it could consume her. And she would've let it, if she still didn't feel so nervous. She had no clue where to begin, what to touch, how to touch.

"Relax," Paige whispered, her lips once against trailing down Nattie's neck, a hand coming up to brush over a breast, her thumb flicking over the hard nipple. "You're hard already? I'm doing it right then."

Nattie didn't speak, only felt the blush on her cheeks grow hotter. She gasped, Paige's thumb dragging over it again this time firmer. She bit her lower lip, Paige watching her every move. She was thankful that it was so dark and they were barely able to see each other. She was sure her face couldn't get any redder or feel any hotter. A whimper escaped her lips, Paige's lips moving down the collar of her V-neck t-shirt, both hands slowly, gently massaging her breasts, two thumbs running over her nipples simultaneously.

Paige's head felt like it was spinning, barely able to believe that she was doing this. Her lips trailed over Nattie's collarbone, the vibration of Nattie's pounding heart causing her lips to tingle. She smirked, her hands sliding down slim sides, easing under the soft material of Nattie's shirt before she started pulling it up, exposing a flat, toned stomach. She moved down Nattie's body, pressing feather light kisses on the tanned skin, the shirt slowly rising, her lips following the hem.

Nattie felt numb with pleasure, moving just enough for Paige to pull her shirt up and over her head, their lips crashing together as it fell to the floor. She couldn't think, could barely breathe as Paige's lips moved back down, warm, shaking hands once again on her breasts, kneading them perfectly. Her hips couldn't hold still as they ground up into Paige, lips caressing her skin.

Paige bit her lower lip lightly, tugging one of the straps of Nattie's bra over her shoulder, pulling the cup to the side to expose an erect nipple. Paige was sure her heart stopped, looking down at the tanned skin, Nattie's half lidded eyes, filled with arousal, the dark pink nipple begging for more than air on it. She leaned in, slowly running her tongue over the pebbled nub. She heard Nattie's hiss of pleasure before she took it into her mouth, sucking gently as her hand slid under the other cup to fondle the other breast.

"Fuck Paige," Nattie whined, her hands tangling in the long hair, pleasure coursing through her veins, setting her one fire. "Please." She didn't even know what she was asking for, but the gentleness, the teasing, the tenderness, it had her head in a tailspin. She hadn't felt something so good in so long. She hadn't felt cherished or wanted like this in too long.

Paige giggled, pulling back just so she could sit Nattie up, making quick work of ridding the Canadian of her bra, it joining the already forgotten shirt on the floor. "You're so beautiful Nattie," she murmured, easing the older woman back so she could get a good look at her topless. "They're prefect."

Nattie wasn't sure if she could get any redder. "You act like you've never seen them before," she said, embarrassment clearly laced into her voice, her arms moving to cover up.

Paige stopped her, her hands gently taking Nattie's hands and lacing their fingers before pushing them above her head. "You're always so modest Nattie," she breathed, drinking in the sight of Nattie under her, topless. "I'd always turn my head, which was really fucking hard, because that's how you are."

Nattie smiled, lips on hers again. She was quiet, enjoying the feel of Paige's lips on hers, hands sliding down her arms to her breasts, massaging them, thumbs running over her nipples. She could barely think, lips moving down her once again, passing between her breasts and down her belly, stopping at the hem of her jeans. "Paige?"

"Is it okay?" she asked, her hands moving to rest on the waistband. "If not, I won't." She gauged Nattie's reactions, watching as nervousness flashed through her eyes. "Nattie?"

Nattie nodded, taking a breath. "It's okay, I'm just a little nervous," she admitted, watching as a smirk flashed on Paige's lips.

"A little?" Paige teased, tugging down the front of Nattie'd jeans, pressing a kiss to the exposed skin. "Beautiful." She hummed her approval as she unfastened Nattie's jeans and slowly slid them down her long legs. She moved between Nattie's legs, kissing up one thigh, stopping at the edge of her silky panties. She smirked, moving across her center before pressing gentle kisses to the other thigh, long fingers curling around the thin, lacey straps.

Nattie gasped, her panties slowly sliding down and off, the cool room caressing her entire body. She whimpered, covering her face as Paige's eyes looked her entire body over. She could feel those dark eyes moving up and down her, drinking in the sight of her on the black leather.

"Fuck you're gorgeous Nattie," Paige breathed, her breath completely sucked from her lungs. "A landing strip?" She chuckled, a hand running over the thins strip of blond hair. "I'm a little surprised."

"It was a dare from Nikki. Said it would spice things up with me and TJ," Nattie answered, gasping when she felt Paige's thumb slid down to her already damp center, running right over her clit.

Paige scowled, her lips moving over Nattie's pubic bone, trailing lower before she pushed Nattie's legs further apart, her lips wrapping around the little pink clit, earning an unintentional thrust up into her face. "I don't want to hear about other women when you're with me," Paige hissed, dragging the flat of her tongue over the wet center, groaning at the sweet taste on her tongue "Fuck Nattie you're sweet."

Nattie whimpered, her hands tangling in the long hair again, Paige's tongue sliding around her clit slowly, causing shot after shot of pleasure through her. She threw her head back, Paige's tongue sliding into her. She could barely hold on, everything already so overwhelming and good. "Paige," she whimpered, wanting to warn her that it wouldn't take long, that she was already so hot, so aroused and hypersensitive to every single touch.

Paige understood, wrapping her arm around Nattie's leg and using her thumb to ease back the hood of her clit, exposing it even more to her tongue. "Don't worry," she breathed, suckling the little nub gently.

"Please Paige…. Inside," Nattie whined, her hips circling, grinding into the powerful tongue.

Paige obliged, sliding the tip of her finger inside Nattie, wanting to be easy and very gentle with her acrylics. She didn't want to accidentally scratch her.

"More, please."

Another finger eased inside, both sliding up to her second knuckle as they curled up, earning a scream of pleasure from Nattie as she found her g-spot. She could feel Nattie's insides throbbing around her fingers, getting them nice and wet. She slowly thrust her fingers in and out of Nattie, making sure to hit that sweet spot each time. She felt hands tighten in her hair, Nattie's body starting to go rigid.

Nattie was panting, her entire body right there on the edge. It was all too much, too quick. She barely had the chance to warn Paige before her back arched and the tension that had grown almost unbearable in her broke.

Paige could feel it, and slid her fingers free at the first spasm, replacing it with her tongue, drinking down the sweet juices, her thumb tenderly rubbing over Nattie's clit. She groaned herself, thinking she'd never tasted anything so sweet in her life. She winced, Nattie yanking her head away from her, panting and still shaking from the power of her release. "Was it good?" she asked, moving to sit back on her heels, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, dragging her tongue over her lower lip to keep the last little bit of Nattie's taste.

Nattie shivered, nodding. "What about you?" she asked, looking at the other woman's completely dressed form.

"I'm okay," she said, getting up and walking over to lay next to Nattie, resting her head on the sofa arm, running a hand through the messy blond hair. "This okay?"

Nattie nodded, turning to face Paige, looking into her eyes, reflecting her smile. "I want to touch you too," she said softly, leaning in and kissing Paige's lips.

Paige nodded, feeling drunk off the simple kiss. She felt Nattie pushing her off the couch. She stood, Nattie standing in front of her, trembling hands moving over her shoulders, down to the hem of her shirt, wasting little time in pulling it up and over her head. It fell to the floor, leaving her in her black satin bra.

Nattie's fingers eased down the straps, over the cups before molding to Paige's breasts. She ran her thumbs over the evident nipples, earning a gasp as she started to massage them. She really felt uncomfortable, thinking that the only boobs she'd ever really touched where her own.

"You've already groped me Nattie," Paige teased, resting her hands over Nattie's, her hands guiding Nattie's in a firmer motion, pulling moan after moan from her lips. "Like that."

Nattie nodded, leaning in and kissing Paige's neck, her hands sliding to undo her bra and let it fall to the ground. She was in no hurry to get Paige naked, wanting to take in the other woman just as much as Paige had her. She pulled back, the light pink nipples hard on her perky pale white breasts. "So pink," she eased, taking them into her hand, her thumbs and forefingers lightly pinching and rolling them.

Paige couldn't think, her body being pushed back onto the couch, hands quickly yanking at her own jeans, pulling them off. She smiled, Nattie looking so beautiful over her. A devilish angel, she thought, the want still so evident in those eyes. She pulled Nattie to her, their chests pressed together as they kissed, one hand sliding into the blond hair, Nattie laying beside her.

Nattie's hand slid down Paige's side, over a hip before easing between her legs, slowly, gently pressing against her own warm center over her black silky thong. "So young, and beautiful," she heard herself say, feeling a little embarrassed. She wasn't one for dirty talk, but Paige was already bringing things out in her she never knew she had.

Paige whined, her other hand sliding down to Nattie's guiding it under her panties and against her bare lips. "Please touch me here," she whimpered against pink lips, parting her legs enough to expose her already wet center, Nattie's first two fingers already pressed on either side of her clit, circling it slowly. "Fuck, yes, just like that." She groaned, her hips thrusting into the soft hand. "Nattie…."

Nattie felt her heart jump in her chest, a smile on her lips as she kissed Paige harder, feeling more confident in her actions. She knew she wasn't ready to return the favor of going down on Paige, but she still wanted to bring her to a mind blowing orgasm too. She rubbed faster, doing all the things she enjoyed doing to herself, feeling as Paige grew wetter and wetter by her hand. "You gonna cum for me baby?"

Paige whimpered, nodding as their lips broke apart, her eyes squeezing shut as her body started to tense, her hands tangling in Nattie's hair, her face in her neck as she let go, crying out Nattie's name as she exploded.

Nattie smiled, feeling very proud of herself, her fingers sliding down into the flowing juices, the tip on one finger easing into the tight slit. "Shit Paige, you're so tight," she breathed, sliding her finger in easily, curling it to find Paige's g-spot. She heard a gasp, Paige's grip on her growing tighter as she eased another finger inside, rocking with her though the spasming of her inner walls.

"Too much," Paige whimpered, shaking from the over stimulation. "Too sensitive." Her breathing was hard, thankful when Nattie's fingers slid from inside her. As much as she was loving it, she couldn't take anymore, her body was already done. "I've never had an orgasm so intense."

Nattie chuckled, bringing her fingers to her lips, sucking on into her mouth, tasting Paige's sweet juices. "You're sweet too," she breathed, kissing Paige gently, sharing her taste.

"You're really naughty Nattie, I'm already corrupting you."

"And I like it," Nattie laughed, pulling Paige closer to her, their lips meeting and parting so their tongues could meet. After what could be only described as one of the best make out sessions of her entire life, she pulled back with a smile. "This isn't just pillow talk, okay?"

Paige nodded, her arms wrapped around Nattie's waist, keeping her between her and the back of the sofa. "Okay," she yawned, tiredness starting to set in.

"I want to keep you. Not just because that was fucking amazing, but because I like how you make me feel. You really make me feel wanted, and appreciated. No one's ever made me feel this good, not even TJ," Nattie explained, relaxing in Paige's arms, tucking her head under Paige's chin, her hand coming up to run up and down her side, taking in the softness.

Paige was quiet, her heart pounding uncontrollably in her chest. "Don't say those kinds of things unless you really want me to steal you away from him," she murmured, pulling away just long enough to grab a sleeping back to drape over them, their bodies starting to cool. "Because I'll take him out."

Nattie smiled, thinking that she might want Paige to do just that. "Okay," she breathed, a hand softly stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep.

Paige smiled, looking down at her queen, pressing a kiss to her forehead before following her into the land of dreams, her arms tight around the other woman, refusing to let her go.

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry that this is late love! I wanted to get it out to you on your birthday, but it really took me a while to get it out. I never meant for it to get so long, but I certainly hope that it was worth it! And you have 3 more parts to go! But they'll probably be shorter. Haha. Happy Birthday!

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See Part I.  
**

**Note: I'm so sorry for the wait for this love! I know it's hella late, but I hope that you still like it! =] 2 Parts left!**

* * *

_**Part II**_

Seth had grown uncomfortable and anxious since they'd arrived at HQ. Currently, he was pacing around the hallway, his mind focused on how the weather was steadily growing worse and still no one had heard anything from Dean. He knew Roman felt the same anxiousness he did, those grey eyes focused on the outside windows every chance they had. "We shoulda made him wait with us," he said, stopping his pacing to look over at Roman, their eyes meeting. "What if he's stuck somewhere?"

Roman sighed, walking away from the window to Seth and pressing a kiss to his forehead. His large hands moved up and down Seth's arms slowly, comfortingly, trying to console him and warm the chilled skin at the same time. "Don't think like that okay?" he breathed, closing his eyes as Seth leaned into him, long arms wrapping around his middle, pulling their bodies closer. "He'll be okay, because if he's not, I'm gonna kill him myself."

Seth couldn't help but chuckle at that, finally starting to relax in Roman's arms. "It's gonna be a while before we're on, you wanna check out the food?"

"Like you're really gotta ask," Roman teased, wraping his arms around Seth's shoulders as he pulled back. He easily let them down to the cafeteria, finding that they were practically alone. They picked at the various food that had been made, finding almost odd that it was so quiet. Any other time they'd been to this cafeteria it was pretty loud with laughter and talking. He smirked, an idea coming to him. "How about we get some of this and take it up to a private room?"

Seth could feel his cheeks, and other parts of him, start to heat up at those sultry words. Maybe being alone with Roman would be a big enough distraction to get Dean's safety off his mind. And it would be the first time in a long time he wouldn't have to worry about Randy or Hunter interrupting them. He nodded, swallowing hard in anticipation as he gathered up his snacks. He handed them to Roman, making his way back into the kitchen in search of something to drink.

Jackpot!

Brown eyes landed on a two liter of Diet Coke and he smiled. He hadn't had soda in a while, he could be bad tonight. He was going to be really bad anyway, might as well enjoy something like this too. He reached for it, falling short when Nattie seemed to swoop in out of nowhere and pick it up. "Hey!" he whined, looking at her with wide eyes. "I was gonna drink that."

Roman tried hard not to laugh out loud at the heated exchange between the two over the soda. He was actually surprised that Seth gave up, a smile shining on Nattie's face at her victory. "Don't worry babe," he murmured, nudging Seth gently, handing his snacks back to him as they walked out of the cafeteria. Stopping at the elevator, Roman gave an almost devious smirk. "I wanna go somewhere special."

Seth felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine, Roman's words deep, possessive. He felt his cock already start to swell in his jeans. Damn that voice, Roman always knew how to get him hard without ever touching him. He stepped into the elevator and watched as Roman pressed the top floor. His brows furrowed, only the highest executive offices were on the top floor.

Roman eased his arm around Seth, his hand gliding over the firm, roundness of his ass before giving it a light squeeze. "Trust me?" he breathed into Seth's ear, watching as the smaller male's body shivered and he nodded. He pulled away just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

Seth groaned, damn Roman and his teasing. He was already rock hard in his jeans and he was close to throwing his snacks on the floor and just devouring Roman right there in the hallway. He followed quietly though, his eyes widening once Roman stopped in front of the biggest offices in the entire building. "This is Hunter's office," he murmured, suddenly growing a little unsure of Roman's intentions. "What are we doing here?"

Roman only smirked, reaching into his pocket pulling out a bobby pin. He kneeled down until the knob was eye level and started picking the lock. He could feel Seth's uncertain eyes on him, knowing the two toned man wanted to ask him where he learned to do this. He heard the click of the lock and smiled, pushing the door open. "Dean taught me a couple new tricks while you've been gone," he answered, motioning for Seth to hurry inside the dark office. He flipped the switch for the lights right at the door.

Light instantly flooded the room, showing just how large the office actually was. It housed a large beautiful oak desk close to the far wall, a TV mounted behind it with two ceiling high built-in bookcases on either side. In front of the desk were two large, leather arm chairs. Across from the door, the entire wall was lined with large windows. Across the rectangular room from the desk was an ornate buffet style table with three doors. One of which Roman knew housed a wine chiller, another housed wine glasses. A large, comfortable, matching leather couch sat not far, facing the desk with a quaint coffee table in front of it.

Roman pointed to the coffee table where Seth set his goodies down as he went over to the desk and started turning pictures of Hunter and his family face down. He stopped when he saw a picture of Seth and Hunter when Seth won the NXT title for the first time. He growled, picking it up. Of all the places Hunter could have this photo, Roman disliked that it was on his desk. He turned to Seth, watching is lover look around the office in an almost worried fashion.

"I still don't know why we're _here_," Seth groaned, feeling almost awkward in his boss's office without him present. He'd been in this office more time that he could count, but still, he just felt out of place without Hunter with him. He walked over to the windows, looking out into the whiteness, the snow coming down hard enough that he couldn't see more than foot outside. Dean was still out in this mess.

Roman walked over, wrapping his arms around Seth's waist, his lips instantly starting to kiss at the long neck, his chest pressed flush against Seth's back. "I can think of a few things we could do in here," he hissed lowly, bringing his lips up to Seth's ear. He felt Seth shuffer against him. "I know how he looks at you baby and I know he wants to do what I'm about to all over this office."

"H-he's only l-looking," Seth breathed, feeling almost breathless as Roman's hands started to ease around his hips and expertly tug at his belt. "I'm yours Ro." This time it was breathless, sinking back into Roman's heat, showing all of him belonged to the Samoan man. "All yours."

Roman couldn't stop the smile as it touched his lips, tucking his face into Seth's neck and peppering it with soft kisses. "I know," he murmured, one hand coming up to cup the pronounced bulge in Seth's skinny jeans. "I don't want him even thinking about you like that." It was possessive, hard and it made the cock in his hand throb even harder. "I don't like how he has his hands on you, or when you're alone together."

Seth groaned, one hand reaching up to tug at the long raven colored hair, pulling it from its neat bun. "It's just for show Ro, I wouldn't let him do anything," he murmured, tilting his head away from Roman, teeth sinking into his neck. "Fuck, Ro, you gonna tease me all night?"

Roman smirked, shaking his head. Of course he wasn't going to just tease Seth, he was going to satisfy his every need all over this office. He was going to live Hunter's fantasy for him, that way the next time he saw that smug look on that bastard's face when he had his arm around Seth's shoulders, Roman could always smile and pull out this memory, knowing he'd gotten the chance to fuck Seth over his luxurious desk, and he never would. "Don't worry baby boy, I'll make sure you're fully satisfied."

Seth whimpered, Roman's hands finishing up with undoing his jeans, a hot hand sliding in under his underwear and wrapping around his already leaking cock. "Ro," he whimpered, his hand tangling in the long hair while the other rested on Roman's wrist, hoping the light touch would get Roman to move a little faster. Stop teasing him so much.

Roman's hand moved just a little faster, his other easing down the material of Seth's jeans and boxer briefs down to his thighs, exposing the already burning flesh to the otherwise cool room. "Think if it was a nice day, sun on us seeing everyone in the parking lot," he rumbled into Seth's ear, the flesh in his hand only growing harder, throbbing at the thought of being on display. "Them seeing you."

Seth groaned, grinding back into Roman, feeling the other man's arousal already straining against him. "Ro," he gasped, Roman's hand moving slowly up his shirt to tease a nipple. He was already so hard, so turned on.

Roman smirked, releasing Seth and pulling away, listening to high pitched whine. "Don't worry, I'm not stopping," he said, walking over to the desk and sitting back in the chair, propping his feet on one corner, leaning back with his hands behind his head. "Show yourself to me."

Seth groaned, turning to face Roman, thinking he was about to live out one of his fantasies in his boss' office. His dark eyes met Roman's lighter ones, his hands grabbing the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head, only breaking eye contact as the material passed between them.

Roman reached down to rub his throbbing arousal over his jeans, smirking. "All of it baby boy," he hissed, repositioning to a slightly more comfortable angle. "I wanna see all of you." He was rewarded with Seth turning and showing off his beautiful, round ass his jeans being pushed down as he bent over. "Fuck." He'd seen Seth bend over for him more times than he could count, but each time it took his breath, getting that little glimpse of the tight entrance he wanted. It was torture.

Seth smirked, slipping his jeans down his calves and untied his shoes before sliding them off as he pulled his jeans off, sock going next. He stood up, allowing Roman another moment or two of enjoying the back of him. "Like what you see?" he asked, looking over his shoulder, watching as Roman's eyes raked down his body.

"I think I'd like the front a little more," Roman hissed, swallowing hard. He bit his lower lip, dropping his legs to the floor, his mouth suddenly going dry as Seth slowly turned towards him, his hand fisting his cock, slowly stroking it. "God fucking damn." No matter how many times he saw Seth naked, it always stole his breath.

"I think you have something for me?" Seth teased, lowering to his hands and knees. He crawled over to Roman, making sure his ass swayed side to side perfectly as he grew closer. He rested his hands on Roman's knees, pushing them open so he could move between them. "Open it for me?"

Roman swallowed hard, nodding as his hands moved to unbutton and unzip his jeans, Seth's hands moving over his, pushing them away. He groaned, Seth's fingers curling around the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down just enough to show the engorged head. "Tease," he murmured, easing his hand under Seth's chin, leading him to his cock. "C'mon, you know you want it."

Seth felt a rumble of lust go through him, his lips parting just enough to engulf the head. He swirled his tongue around the edges of Roman's crown before sliding of the slit, gathering the little bead of pre cum on his tongue. He groaned at the addictive taste.

The vibrations against his cock made Roman whine, the pleasure only growing. He tugged Seth's hairband free, fisting the two toned locks. "Please," he whimpered, wanting Seth to take more of him into his mouth. "C'mon, don't tease me."

Seth smirked, pulling back completely, an almost desperate whine falling from Roman's lips. "Take your shirt off for me," he demanded, wrapping his hand around Roman's cock and slowly, agonizing slowly stroked it.

Roman disposed of his shirt without a second thought, tossing it to the floor. He smiled, Seth's hand resting right over his heart, fingers splayed to touch as much as he could. He could feel the heat in the palm of Seth's hand, the tenderness he'd always felt when they were together. His own rested over it, his and Seth's gazes meeting for a quiet moment.

Seth leaned back over Roman, pressing a kiss to the head of his cock, his hand trailing downwards until both were resting on Roman's hips, his mouth easing down the hard flesh, slicking it up. He felt both hands in his hair easing him just a little further down.

Roman let out a noise of approval, the feel of Seth's hot mouth around his cock intoxicating. He looked down, licking his lips. God, the sight of Seth's mouth stretched around his fat cock could easily get him off. It had a couple of times before. He felt Seth start to tug at his clothes. In response, he lifted his hips, allowing Seth to pull them down his thighs to pool at his feet.

Seth only pulled away from Roman so he could untie his shoes and pull them off, taking the jeans and underwear off too. He looked up between the spread legs, pressing gentle, tickling kisses along Roman's thigh, his eyes never leaving Roman's. He barely made it to Roman's pelvis before he stopped and started on the knee of the other leg, moving inwards again.

"Fuck Seth," Roman groaned, pushing his chair back and grabbing Seth's shoulders. He hauled him to his feet before smashing their lips together in a heated kiss, his hands slowly moving down to narrow hips, pulling him in so their bare cocks scraped together, filling the air with heated hisses of pleasure.

Seth followed Roman's movements, allowing him to push him up onto the desk. He stiffened, the wood cold on his bare skin. "Wait Roman," he whimpered, Roman's lips already moving down his neck. "Not on his desk." He whined, Roman's mouth closing over a nipple, silencing his protests.

Roman only smirked, spreading Seth's legs a little wider as he slowly moved south, his lips pressing open mouthed kisses along the curve of Seth's ribs, down his flat, toned belly to his own hard cock. He kneeled in front of Seth, his hand wrapping around his cock, gently stroking him. He was sure Hunter fantasized of this, of sucking Seth off on his desk, and here he was living it. "You want me to stop?" he asked, dragging his tongue from the base of Seth's dick to the tip, swirling around the already purple head.

"No!" Seth whined, his hands sliding into Roman's loose hair. "Please." He whimpered, Roman's fingers leaving burning imprints on his thighs. As uncomfortable as it was to be doing this on Hunter's desk, it was also pretty fucking hot. He knew how Hunter looked at him, how his touches were always a little less than innocent. He hated it, telling the other man several times that he was with Roman, no matter the storyline or what creative did with him, he was always going to be with Roman.

Roman smirked, wrapping his lips around Seth's cock, easing down until his nose was pressed against bare skin. Hands tugged at his hair, Seth's delighted noises filling his ears. He smirked as he eased up the velvety flesh, his tongue swirling around the head, swiping across the leaking slit, taking in Seth's taste. He reached for his jeans, grabbing a small tube of lube from the pocket and popping it open.

Seth whined, Roman's mouth moving all the way back down him. He'd heard the soft snap of the cap opening and he couldn't help but lay back, pushing papers and pictures out of his way as his body relaxed against the wood. He could hear everything clatter to the floor, but he couldn't bring himself to care if anything had broken.

Roman stood, easing Seth's legs up, one slick finger circling the tight pucker. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard on this desk," he whispered, feeling Seth tighten under him. He eased the tip of his finger inside Seth, his mouth pressing kisses all along his stomach, trying not to let how tight that body was deter him from opening Seth up slowly.

"Well look at the assholes that forgot about me."

Roman's head jerked upwards, his eyes landing on his best friend as he stood leaning against the doorframe to the office. He frowned, more than a little irritated with Dean's interruption.

"We're glad you're okay," Seth panted, arching upwards as his head fell back over the edge of the desk. "But, we're kinda busy." He smirked, his and Dean's eyes locking. His eyes fluttered closed, Roman's finger moving deeper inside him, curling up to stroke against his prostate.

Dean snorted, smirking as he nodded. "Enjoy fuckin' on the boss' desk. Make sure you get the couch and his mini bar too. Oh and, Rome, don't look in the third drawer on the left." He turned towards the door. "See ya guys in the cafeteria. Oh and lock the fuckin' door, anyone could just walk in." With that he easily locked the door and walked away, pulling the door shut behind him.

Roman's interest was piqued, reaching for the drawer Dean told him not to. He felt Seth's body tighten on his finger as he opened the heavy drawer and looked in. He smirked, seeing Seth's face on the cover of a magazine. He moved it to the side, finding another picture of his lover. He yanked his hand back, completely grossed out at the smear of dried cum on it.

Seth whined, pulling Roman's attention back to him. "Ro, fuck I want you so fucking bad!" he groaned, grasping his cock and stroking it. "C'mon baby, I wanna feel you." He let out a long growl, another finger easing inside him, stretching him for the thick organ he really wanted. "Don't think about him Ro, focus on me."

Roman nodded, spreading Seth's legs a little wider with his other hand, the head of his cock tapping on a tanned ass cheek. He'd let it go for now, but he wasn't about to let it go completely. He'd show Hunter that Seth belonged to him and only him. He eased another finger into Seth, his lips pressing against the skin of his lover's chest, taking in every taste he could, lapping at the salty droplets of sweat that were forming. He had to have Seth.

Seth whined when he felt Roman's fingers leave him, but his half lidded eyes took in the sight of Roman as he coated himself in the lube and slowly, gently started to smear the head against his loosened hole. "Ro, fuck me. Fuck me on this desk right now!"

Roman smirked; clearly amused at Seth's sudden demand. "Okay," he breathed, pushing into the tightness. He leaned over Seth, their lips smashing together in a heated kiss and he sunk into Seth's heat. It was almost unbearable how tight Seth was around him. No matter how many times they did this, Seth always remained virgin tight. His hand grabbed at Seth's hair, pulling his head back so he could nibble at his neck.

Seth smiled, panting at how good it felt to have Roman fully sheathed inside him. No one had ever made him feel so good, so full. He whimpered, his toes curling as Roman moved just enough to tap lightly against his prostate. He knew he was being teased. He let out a pathetic whine, his arms wrapping around Roman's neck, his hips already grinding back into Roman's, begging for him to move.

And move they did, slowly pulling back until only the head remained inside and he pushed back in. Roman's eyes closed as he laid his head on Seth's chest, one hand plucking a pink nipple as legs wrapped around his waist. He could hear the rapid heartbeat, Seth's ragged breathing. He smirked, thinking he'd be the only one to see Seth like this.

Seth held tight to Roman, their movements becoming faster, harder, making the desk shake and squeak in protest. He arched up into Roman, the other man standing to his full height over him, pulling his hips until they hung over the edge. "I wish we could tape this," he breathed, earning curious eyes on him. "Send it to Hunter, see what he's missing out on."

Roman's lips turned up into a snarl. He pulled free from Seth and sat in the large office chair, patting his lap. "I don't want him to ever see the faces you make for me," he growled, his glistening cock beckoning for Seth to come back. "Ride me?"

Seth nodded, smiling as he got up from the desk and walked over, turning and easing back down on the thick cock. He let out a low moan of pleasure, Roman pushing in even deeper inside him, right into his sweet spot.

"Bounce on me Seth," Roman encouraged, reaching around and grasping Seth's cock, stroking him in time to Seth's movements. "Just think if Hunter walked in on us right now, seeing you impaled on my cock, my hands all over you, filling you with my cum in his chair."

"Fuck Ro!" Seth cried out, a little spurt of pre cum shooting out and landing on his thigh. He loved the idea of being watched, but just imagining the want in those eyes and knowing he could only watch as him and Roman fucked, did things to him he never would admit to. He'd be Hunter's dick tease, but the only one to have him would be Roman.

"You close baby?" Roman asked, Seth's body leaning back into him, their skin sticking together from the sweat, the air hot around them. He heard Seth's soft yes and stood, pushing Seth over the desk. His pace quickened until he was pounding into Seth mercilessly.

Seth's cries of pleasure joined the loud creaks from the desk, and the slapping of their hips, filling the room. His hands scratced at the wood, Roman thrusting hard into that perfect place inside him. "Roman!" he cried, his mind fuzzy with pleasure. He felt Roman pull him back up with a hand on his chest, the other stroking him faster and faster, wanting him to reach his peak. "Ro, I'm gonna cum."

"I know, I want you to," Roman encouraged, biting into Seth's shoulder, a gasp filling the room before the flesh in his hand started to throb. "Yeah, cum all over that bastard's desk." He smiled, Seth tightening around him, suffocating his cock so that he had no choice but to follow. The growing tension in his belly curled just a little tighter before it broke and he coated Seth's inner walls with his own release. "Good boy."

Seth fell back with Roman into the chair, panting hard as he looked over the mess on the desk. He felt his cheeks warm, knowing he had to clean it up before they left the next morning. He turned, his lips meeting Roman's in a gentle, loving kiss.

Roman hummed happily, easing himself out of Seth and repositioning them so that Seth was sitting on one leg, his arms wrapped around the thinner body, Seth's head on his shoulder. "I love you," he murmured, nuzzling into Seth's warmth. "Thank you for indulging me."

Seth chuckled, kissing Roman again. "Nothing to thank me for, I kinda wanted to do it anyway," he explained, yawning. "I belong to you Ro, and I only want you. I love you."

Roman couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around Seth and lifting him up as he stood, walking them over to the large sofa and laying him down. "We got a little time right?" he asked, laying beside him, running his hand over Seth's cheek. The sparkling brown eyes met his. "I just wanna enjoy you for a little longer."

Seth nodded, wrapping an arm around Roman before he nuzzled into his chest. "After the show, you have to fuck me on this couch too," he mumbled, feeling his cock already start to stir again at the meer thought. "And we gotta clean up the desk."

Roman smirked, no, they were going to leave that for Hunter to find, whether Seth agreed to it or not.

* * *

(A/N): I'm so sorry that this is so late love! I swear the next two parts will not take so long! I certainly hope you liked it and that you'll like that's going to happen next.


End file.
